Just Another Day
by obsessivegirl73
Summary: It's one of those rare days when all of the Weasleys are home, but one of the very common days when the twins are causing mischief. Gift for HedwigBlack and written for the Fanfiction Tournaments Competitions September Round Three by Fire the Cannon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_Just Another Day_

It was one of those increasingly rare occasions when all the Weasleys were home, a day in the summer after Bill's sixth year, Charlie's fourth, and Percy's first- July of 1988. It was just past 10 in the morning and already the home was in total chaos.

Bill was trying to convince his parents that visiting his best friend was an absolute necessity and as his friend's house had floo connection, he should be allowed to just go right on over. Also trying to engage Molly's attention was Ginny, begging for another story about the marvelous Harry Potter. Meanwhile, Charlie was examining a book on standard Quidditch technique closely, comparing it to his own style. Ron was equipped in all out Chudley Cannons gear and running around the house shouting out logistics of their last game. In his room, Percy was perhaps the only one who was experiencing tranquility. He was editing his homework for the ninth time already, making sure that it was absolutely perfect.

A certain set of twins, however, were looking for ways to increase the madness already occurring.

"Oi Fred," the first whispered as they crouched outside Percy's room, brainstorming.

"Yeah, George?" Fred whispered back.

"What if we blew up Percy's homework?"

"Great idea. I'll distract, you set it up?"

George nodded, placing himself in a spot that wouldn't be easily visible to Percy when he left the room.

Fred scampered away before causing a small BOOM in the floor below. Even with as many floors as there were, groans were clearly audible from the bottom floor and from Percy's bedroom. He sighed and came to the door, looked out it both ways, and then went back inside.

The twins met up again near the staircase, "We need a better distraction, Gred."

He nodded, "I couldn't agree more, Forge. Maybe we can send Gin-Gin up?"

Fred was already moving down the stairs within a second. When he arrived downstairs, he received a few accusatory glances and glares of exasperation. "Can I borrow Ginny? Thanks!" he grabbed her arm and started dragging her up the stairs.

"What do you want, Fwed?" she asked with a bit of a glare.

He turned around to face her, "Just thought I'd let you know that Percy said he'd tell you a story about Harry Potter."

With just those words, their roles were reversed, Ginny now charging ahead with Fred struggling to keep up. "Gin! You can let go of me now!"

She didn't pause to do so, merely letting go as she raced up the last set of steps and banged on Percy's door. Once again, he came out with an annoyed expression on his face, though it softened slightly when he saw Ginny, "Hello Ginny, what do you need?"

"You need to tell me a stowy about Hawwy Potter!" she said happily, tugging on his hand.

His eyebrows rose, "I need to? Who said that?"

She frowned. She wanted her Harry Potter story and she wanted it now, but he was wasting time talking, "Fwed told me you would tell me a stowy..."

Percy nodded, careful not to let the annoyance that he now felt show on his face, "Well, Ginevra-"

"GINNY!"

"Well, Ginny, let's just sit down right here and I can tell you a story about the Boy-Who-Lived."

Fred and George decided to regroup as Percy began a nonsense tale about unicorns, werewolves, and Harry Potter.

"This isn't going too well, Fred."

He nodded in agreement, "There has to be something that would get Percy down the stairs."

The boys frowned, trying to think of possible ideas. Their little sister started skipping by them happily. "Thanks for telling me, Fwed! It was the perfect story to hear before lunch."

As Ginny disappeared down the stairs, the twins' faces turned toward each other with identical grins. "Are you thinking what I am, George?"

"I don't know, Fred. Does it involve food and explosions?"

"Absolutely. You cause the distraction, and I'll get his homework."

Ten minutes later, the plan was set. Molly was finally starting to make lunch, Arthur was examining one of his department's newly found muggle items, and Bill and Charlie were playing quidditch outside.

George snuck stealthily into the kitchen, briefly wondering how to execute his plan without ruining any of the food. However, he quickly realized that in order for the plan to work, sacrifices had to be made and so he decided to sacrifice the cauliflower. He set a little bit of explosive device in it before hurrying out to his room for an alibi. Halfway up the stairs, he heard the explosion go off and heard some brief sputtering before a major eruption.

"FRED AND GEORGE! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! JUST WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THE FOOD?!"

George started moving down the stairs slowly to wait for his twin, but it turned out that Percy pushed his way down the steps before Fred did. The twin's hypothesis had proven correct- despite Percy being a rather odd Weasley, he was still a Weasley male and liked to eat food. Fred quickly caught up to George and they headed down stairs.

"Mission accomplished, George."

"Great to hear."

Once they arrived downstairs, they unanimously said, "Yes, mother?"

"WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THE CAULIFLOWER?! IT WAS GOING TO BE YOUR VEGETABLE-"

_BOOM!_

The explosion seemed to be a little bigger than intended.

"Fred, just what did you put on his homework?" George inquired.

"Just a bit of exploding devices," he replied calmly.

"Wait, what? You blew up my HOMEWORK?!" Percy cried out, racing up the stairs, hoping to find that it was not the case.

The twins grinned and high-fived each other. "Great job, Gred."

"You too, Forge."

A steaming Molly Weasley turned to face them again, ready to deliver yet another lecture.

Arthur had a very different reaction to the whole shenanigan from his place in the garage. He smiled to himself, knowing it was just another day in the Weasley household.

**AN: **That was probably the most fun I've had writing something in a long time. XD it was partially inspired by the song "Just Another Day" from the musical _Next to Normal_.

This was primarily written as a gift to HedwigBlack for winning my Second Person POV Competition on the HPFC forum. (after you review, go check her out! ;D) She requested a story of the Weasley family when everyone was home and Fred and George were being…well, Fred and George. xD hope you liked this! :) This was also written for the Fanfiction Tournaments Competitions (September) Round Three by Fire the Cannon.

**Thanks for reading, and please review! :D**


End file.
